Githzerai
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Ascetic and disciplined, masters of body and mind" The githzerai are descended from an ancient race once held in thrall by mind flayer overlords. After the bloody uprising ,that won these people their freedom, ideological differences split them into two races: the githzerai and the githyanki. The githzerai rejected the cruel warmongering of the githyanki and withdrew to the Elemental Chaos and to remote locations in the world to follow a path of self-reflection. harnessing the power of the mind and the soul. Centuries later, the githzerai remain in such locations, leading dciplined lives and observing their surroundings to determine their place in the universe. Play a githzerai if you want... *to be a character who has strong planar ties. *to avoid attacks and stay one step ahead of your enemies. *to be a member of a race that favors the avenger, monk, ranger, and seeker classes. Physical Qualities Characterized by spare frames and an exotic appearance, githzerai are taller than humans and slender to the point of being gaunt. Their skin tends toward yellow tones, occasionally shading into brown or green. They have distinctive angular features and pointed ears, as well as eyes set in deep sockets and flattened noses set high on their faces. Male githzerai usually keep their heads shaved or tonsured and braided, and they grow controlled facial hair. A typical style is a shaved pate with a long braid trailing from the back of the head. Females wear their long hair close to the head in braids or tight buns. Githzerai hair is typically russet, but black and gray sometimes occur. The githzerai commitment to asceticism means that individuals generally disdain displays of wealth. Their clothing is practical. simple in design, and accentuated only by simple jewelry. They indulge their artistic nature through body painting or tattoos. Even these expressions incorporate a functional purpose: Tattoos serve as identifiers, helping githzerai recognize the tradition and location from which a fellow githzerai hails. Githzerai live about as long as humans. Playing a Githzerai Githzerai Characteristics: Ascetic, calculating, calm, cautious, cynical, disciplined, introspective, pragmatic, quiet, secretive, suspicious, terse Githzerai value their heritage. It informs their philosophy, their behavior, and their intolerance for githyanki and mind flayers. Where githyanki crave battle and conquest, githzerai seek inner harmony and self-mastery. They often travel great distances to explore the self and to give up mortal attachments by witnessing the possibilities that existence has to offer. Although githzerai are willing to explore and experience the cosmos, they maintain a worldview centered on personal responsibility and accomplishment. The race's social hierarchy is based entirely on merit, and each githzerai must earn a place in history. Great heroes, leaders, and teachers are immortalized as revered ancestors, with important techniques and cultural elements bearing their names. The unworthy remain lowly and are forgotten. Austerity, prudence, pragmatism, and tenacity also run strong in the githzerai persona. Githzerai rarely own more than they need. They don't speak at length when a brief statement will do. Although githzerai have fiery souls, reflected by their fierce resolve and strong loyalties, they rarely display strong emotions. The trust of a githzerai must be earned, and most githzerai expect weakness and lack ofdiscipline in others. However, githzerai readily make use of any resources at hand, including members of other races, to solve problems or shore up defenses. A githzerai rarely backs down from a challenge in which success seems possible. Few relationships hold any sway over githzerai. Religion, nationalism, and even familial loyalties are less important than personal seeking and enlightenment. Githzerai place value on proven methods and associates, rather than on those that tradition or dogma might dictate. Githzerai seek out capable teachers, students, and companions, and they are unwavering allies to those who prove worthy. To discover whether someone or something is worthy, githzerai must be open-minded as well as willing to learn and to take risks. The fact that githzerai find it easier to trust other githzerai than they do members of other races tempers this measure of tolerance. Only a member of the race can truly understand the struggles that the githzerai have undergone. Githzerai Backgrounds Here are background elements for githzerai. Cenobite Initiate :Associated Skills: Arcana, History You were raised and trained in a githzerai monastery in the Elemental Chaos or a remote part of the world. You might have stayed there for all your early years, contemplating the dangers around you and binding your mind in discipline. Then, something drew you away from your home. Perhaps you sought the answers to questions about your race's origin. Maybe a visitor aroused your curiosity about the world beyond the monastery's walls. Now you find yourself outside the disciplined civilization of the githzerai. How are you adjusting? Is the experience intriguing or frustrating? Are new companions a suitable replacement for those you left behind? War Band Survivor :Associated Skills: Dungeoneering, Perception You joined a githzerai war band that either traveled to the world or originated in it. Your band sought enemies of the githzerai and found foes beyond your group's capabilities. You were the only survivor of the battle. What happened to the rest of your band? You might be stranded in the world with no easy route home, but do you want to go home? Is the shame of your band's defeat, or perhaps the shame of your survival, too great? Do you seek vengeance for the death of your companions or absolution for the guilt you feel as a survivor? Category:Race